


Sweetness

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to a messy flat and Sherlock makes him forget all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

John Watson walked into their flat grumbling to himself. He had got up at six, got dressed, and went all the way to work just to be told he had three days off. If he had known that he would have slept in. He decided to stop by library and take out a few books. He liked to read on his days off. It was nearly eleven by the time he got home.

He walked into their sitting room and wasn't surprised to see Sherlock sitting on the couch with his laptop in hand. He dropped the books on the coffee table.

"I thought you had to work," Sherlock said not looking up from the computer.

"I guess they forgot to tell me I had the day off," John muttered. "Damn bastards."

"Oh well," Sherlock said returning to his computer. "It could have always been worse."

John walked into the bathroom and growled. The place was a mess. It was clear Sherlock had conducted some form of experiment in there.

"What the hell?" John yelled. "Come on Sherlock."

"Oh yes," Sherlock called. "Sorry about the mess. I'll get it."

"I'm sick of going to work and coming home to this mess," John said walking into the kitchen.

Sherlock could feel a fight coming on. He opened the refrigerator and was happy to see there was some left overs from dinner in there.

"Oh give me a break," Sherlock said appearing behind him. "I do plenty around here."

"You don't even-," John started but was cut off when Sherlock kissed him.

John relaxed into the refrigerator as his husband kissed him. Anytime they started to fight he would cut him with sex. It always worked. John would realize he had been tricked after they were done.

"Wait," John moaned. "Let me put the plate down."

Sherlock backed off long enough to let John put the plate down. He was back on him kissing him deeply.

Bring! The sound of a ringing phone filled the flat.

"Forget it," Sherlock growled.

It wasn't often to Sherlock ignored a phone call. After all it might be Lestrade with a case. John was about the only thing in his life that could distract him from work. The phone rung out.

"On the table," John said pushing the papers that were on the table off to the side. "We haven't done that in a long time."

Sherlock quickly ran to the bedroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He knew how to get John going and how to get out of trouble. He returned to the kitchen to find John naked from the waist down. His clothes were pooled around his ankles.

"Still annoyed with me?" Sherlock asked dropped his pants as well.

"Annoyed?" John asked in a confused. "Annoyed about what? Dammit Sherlock. Why do you decide to bring up stuff during sex? Later!"

Yes. It always worked.

Sherlock popped open the top of the bottle of lotion. He started to put some on his fingers.

"No fingers," John whimpered into the table. "We do it every day. I don't need to be stretched. At least not by your fingers."

Sherlock was panting and breathing very heavily. He knew how to turn his husband on and John knew how to do it right back at him. He was wiggling his ass at him. Sherlock lubed up his cock and lined it up with his favorite place to put it. John moaned around his cock as he was impaled on it. No matter how many times he was taken there was always a burning feeling at first. It might be a bit twisted but John liked it. He knew what was happening to him when he felt that slight stab of pain. He knew his lover was inside of him. Sherlock was taking his time filling him.

"I love your ass," Sherlock said pushing forward. "Have I ever told you that?"

"At least twice a day," John moaned into the table. "Oh Sherlock!"

"Twice a day huh?" Sherlock growled. "That would seven hundred thirty times a year. I don't think I say it that much."

"No math during sex!" John shouted.

Sherlock smirked as he began to rock into his John. His John. No other man would touch him. Ever. Sherlock put his hands on John's hips to help him brace himself.

"Please," John was whimpering. "Please. I need it harder."

Sherlock always thought John could make him cum just by talking to him. Hum. Strange that he had never tried it. His voice was so damn sexy. He would have to remember to bring that up. John would love that. It was amazing how tight John was still. He was tight enough to drive him mad. Before sex with John Sherlock hadn't understood why people were willing to kill for sex. After taking John for the first time Sherlock understood.

"Oh John," Sherlock moaned digging his nails into his lover's back. "Tight as ever."

John was letting out little squeaks as he was slammed into the table. Sherlock was so deep in him. Each thrust caused his prostate to be rubbed. It was like heaven. He spread his legs wider.

The great detective stopped trying to hold back.

Holding out as long as he could wasn't the goal anymore. When they had first started having sex he wanted to prove to John he was a sex god. He didn't need to prove that to John anymore. He only lasted a few more thrust before he came.

The feeling of Sherlock cumming inside of him was always too much for John. It warmed his whole body and stung just a bit. John yelled into the table as he came as well. The cum splattered onto the table.

"Damn," John whispered as Sherlock pulled away from him. "I feel like I missed something."

"What could you have missed?" Sherlock asked cleaning himself up with a paper towel. "I'm going to go clean the bathroom and then you can take a shower."

"Cleaning!" John said getting dressed. "That's what we were fighting about. Dammit!"

Sherlock smirked before slipping off to the bathroom.


End file.
